


The Spider's Web

by hchollym



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: A collection of ficlets for various Peter Parker pairings. Tags will change as content is added.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Author's Note

Hello wonderful readers! This is just a place for me to post my various ficlets (between 101-999 words) about different Peter Parker pairings (or "Gen" featuring Peter). Most of these will be cross-posted to my tumblr (@hchollym) as well.

Every "chapter" will having the pairing and warnings listed, but as an overall note, all characters involved are _at least_ 17 or older (the legal age of consent in New York) unless otherwise stated (which would only be for a "Gen" or "Family" ficlet).

Please feel free to request prompts with any Peter pairing. Even if it's not a pairing that I normally write, I will give it my best shot! :)


	2. Peter/Nova (USM) - He Doesn't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Peter/Sam Alexander (USM)
> 
> Warnings: Angst, (Perceived) Unrequited Love, Language, Mentions of Sexual Content

Sam tells himself it doesn’t hurt; that his chest _doesn’t_ ache painfully when he sees the way Peter looks at Danny.

He tells himself that he doesn’t care that Peter and Danny train weekly – just the two of them – even though Sam would love that one-on-one time with Peter.

He doesn’t care that Peter flew across the fucking _world_ to chase after Danny because he didn’t want to lose him, even though he walked away from Sam without a second thought when Sam considered rejoining the Guardians.

He doesn’t care that Peter speaks sweetly to Danny, even though the only words ever directed at Sam are sarcastic and irritated. 

He doesn’t care that Peter constantly finds any excuse to touch Danny – _leaning into him; holding onto his arm_ – even though every accidental brush from Peter against Sam’s skin makes him feel like he’s on fire.

He doesn’t care that Peter gives Danny hugs easily, even though Sam only gets handshakes when he really wants nothing more than to be wrapped in Peter’s arms and inhale his stupid cologne.

He doesn’t care that Peter is happy to have Danny hang out with MJ and Harry, even though Peter had been horrified when Sam tried to do the same.

He doesn’t care that Peter looks at Danny with love and adoration, even though he looks at Sam with annoyance.

He doesn’t care that Danny gets to touch Peter _however_ _he wants_ while Sam has to be content with smelling Peter’s body wash while he touches himself in the shower, biting his lip to keep from calling out his name.

He doesn’t care that Peter talks to Danny about the future, even though Sam imagines coming home to Peter every night and the two of them having dinner with Aunt May every Sunday.

He tells himself that it doesn’t bother him when Aunt May gives him the most sympathetic look, because _of course_ she knows, and he doesn’t think too hard about it when she gives him a hug and tears sting at his eyes.

Sam keeps telling himself that it doesn’t hurt, but he knows it’s a lie. It hurts _like hell_ , and he doesn’t know how to fix it. It’s all painful, but there’s nothing he can do about it, so he puts on a bored expression and jokes around like it’s nothing, even though it’s _everything_.

He tells himself over and over again that he doesn’t care, because he hopes that eventually he’ll actually believe it.


	3. Peter/Harry (TASM2) - Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I’m in a perpetually angsty mood. Ugh. Sorry.
> 
> This takes place at the end of _The Amazing Spider-Man 2._
> 
> Pairing: Peter/Harry (TASM2) & background Peter/Gwen
> 
> Warnings: Canonical Character Death (Murder), Dark, Language, Unrequited Love, Angst, Jealousy

_Peter is Spider-Man_. The revelation hit Harry like a ton of bricks. It made him feel sick. When Spider-Man refused to help him, it was really Peter letting him _die_. Harry knew that it had been years since they were close, but _he_ never stopped considering Peter his best friend. Peter had always been the one person who cared about Harry for just _Harry_ ; not his money.

He’d tried to leave his old life behind when he left – _got sent away_ – because it hurt too much to think about what he’d lost, but damn it, he’d missed Peter. All it took was one afternoon of hanging out, and everything felt like it was back to normal; the only difference was that they were older, and Peter was even more gorgeous than ever.

It was bad enough having to hear about Peter’s feelings for someone that wasn’t him, but now Harry realized that Peter didn’t even care for him as a friend anymore, and it _burned_ him up inside. He felt like he’d been stabbed right in the heart. Peter could have saved him – easily – and instead, he left Harry to die like he was nothing. He looked between Spider-Man – no, _Peter_ – and Gwen, and rage washed through his body like an all-consuming tidal wave, drowning out every rational thought.

Peter would have saved her. He would have given Gwen his blood in a fucking heartbeat, regardless of the risks, because he loved her. And damn, that made Harry’s blood boil with resentment and _pain_. Harry had been there for Peter long before Gwen – and would have been around long after, if he’d had the chance. Yet Peter chose her.

Well, now Harry would make him suffer for that choice.

He saw the look of pure terror flash over Peter’s face, somehow still obvious through the mask, when he lifted Gwen in the air. Instead of making him feel guilty, it only served to add fuel to his fire. Where was that concern when Harry was literally dying in front of Peter’s eyes? Dropping her was easy, and a sick part of him couldn’t wait to see her body splattered on the concrete – tragically symbolic of the way his heart felt.

In the end, Harry didn’t get to see it as well as he wished, but he was able to see Peter crying over her body, raw despair evident in every line of his body. He felt a dark satisfaction at the sight. Peter should have chosen _him_. But at least now Peter knew exactly how Harry felt; the inescapable pain of having your heart ripped out and stomped on.

Karma’s a bitch.


	4. Peter/Harry (USM) - New Friends, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during _Ultimate Spider-Man,_ season 1, episode 4 (“Venom”). All dialogue is taken directly from the episode. 
> 
> Pairing: Peter/Harry (USM) --- but only if you squint
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Jealousy, Hurt Feelings, Mentions of Partying

“You've got a job now, Parker. You don't need to kiss up to Money Bags anymore for cash.”

Harry hears the comment, and _ouch_ , that hurts like a bat to the chest. He slams down his tray and walks out. He’s never felt like Peter was using him before, but that doesn’t take away the sting of the words or the sliver of doubt in his mind. Peter does seem to be ditching him more now that he’s got a job and new friends, and as much as Harry tries to reason that it isn’t like that, his own treacherous mind can’t help but wonder _what if_?

“Wait, Harry. I can explain,” Peter calls after him, but he’s too upset to really listen right now.

“You don't need to explain anything. You've got your new detention friends to save your butt now.” He fails at keeping the bitterness out of his voice, but he doesn’t care.

“They are definitely _not_ my friends,” Peter assures him, but that doesn’t make any sense.

“Oh yeah? Then what are they?” He questions in frustration, never looking back.

“It's complicated,” Peter responds, sounding sad, and if anything, that just makes Harry feel worse, because Peter clearly feels like there’s something he can’t tell him.

“It didn't use to be.” Harry knows he's being irrational, but it doesn't help that Peter's being as vague as possible and not offering up any real explanation. It just makes the whole thing feel even more suspicious.

All he wanted was to have movie night with his best friend. Now, it's just going to be him and MJ. In the back of his mind, he thinks most guys would be happy about having alone time with her, but he can't bring himself to feel excited. Instead, his stomach is churning, and everything feels _wrong_.

He’s decidedly _not_ pouting when his father asks him what’s wrong, and he’s honestly surprised that his dad noticed at all.

“Peter's hanging with some new guys, and he sorta ditched me,” he admitted. And okay, maybe Ava was part of the group too, but he was more annoyed by the guys; especially Sam. He already _hated_ that guy. He was a little _too_ friendly with Peter, and it didn’t sit right with Harry.

“That doesn't sound like him,” his dad responds, and _that’s_ the problem, because it’s not like Peter, which makes him wonder why these new kids are so special.

“Well I know, but ever since those new kids showed up, he's been different. He's distracted.” He wishes he understood. Why couldn’t they all just go back to where they came from, and then Harry could have his best friend back? He doesn’t care that he’s being petty and selfish.

Of course his father’s not really listening, and Harry’s honestly tired of feeling ignored. It’s easy to decide to throw a party, because _screw Peter_ ; he can have plenty of other friends. Harry doesn’t need _him_ , and he’ll prove it.

But when he sees Peter show up with _them_ , he wants to scream. They already stole his best friend, and now they’re crashing his party? Bad form. He hears Peter talking to MJ as he approaches them, reminding himself to stay cool.

“Apparently we're watching half the school party down at Harry's,” MJ comments.

“The whole school actually, except for the ones that weren't invited,” Harry retorts, clearly looking over to Peter’s new friends in annoyance.

“I invited them, Harry. I thought maybe if everyone got to know each other, then things could be cool,” Peter tries to explain, but it just makes his temper flare.

“Harry, I'm trying here. Come on,” Peter continues, and Harry feels like saying that he shouldn’t have to _try_ anything, because it used to be so easy.

“I don't need any more friends. As you can see, I've got plenty,” he shoots back, making a show of getting everyone in the room hyped.

He can’t escape the nagging reminder in the back of his head that everyone is just there for the party though; for Harry’s money and penthouse. Nobody wants to hang out with just Harry, watching movies and playing board games like dorks, except Peter. He tries to push those thoughts aside and ignore the rock that seems to have settled in his chest.

Things spiral out of control after that, and all he can think of is finding Peter and making sure he’s okay, because despite everything, Peter _is_ his best friend, and Harry can’t imagine his life without him.

When all’s said and done, and they’re safe, Peter comes back. MJ gives them time to talk, and Harry is grateful that she’s intuitively understanding.

They both say it at the same time: “I'm sorry. Hey, jinx!” It’s so like them that Harry feels the rock lift off his chest.

“We good?” Peter asks, genuinely worried, and Harry feels like a jerk for not trusting him more.

“If you're still my best friend,” he answers honestly, and Peter nods.

“Always,” he replies, not a trace of humor or doubt in his voice.

“Then we’re great,” Harry assures him, because they _are_ great; they will _always_ be great together. No one is ever going to change that, and Harry should have realized that sooner.

“And listen, those other guys aren't bad. Except for Sam. Sam's… Sam. Maybe one day we could all hang. If you like 'em, cool. If not, no worries,” Peter finishes, and Harry feels an odd sort of satisfaction that Peter doesn’t seem to like Sam any more than Harry does.

“You know what? Let's give it a shot. What's the harm in making a new friend?” He’ll deal with hanging out with those other guys as long as he gets to keep _this_ , because Peter is worth far more than his pride.

And besides, Peter can have all the friends he wants, because at the end of the day, Harry has his eyes on a bigger prize.


End file.
